A Dream Never Dies
by Rambles
Summary: a story about a girl growing up with the newsies, but leaves them to follow her dream, will things be the same when she returns home? im not good at summaries, please read.Chapter 1 REVISED, i hope its better now.PLEASE REVIEWWW
1. A new beggining

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies I only wish I did.

Thanks to my friend Links-Eklipse for proofing this story

Authors Note: Please read and review if you like it, this is my first posted Newsies story so let me know what you think. If I don't get a lot of reviews I'll trash this.

The sun rose slowly casting a glowing light across the ocean surrounding it. I slowly awoke from bed as the light shown through my small window. Realizing what time it was I ran outside, heading straight to the bow of the ship. I smiled as the wind blew my hair away from my face letting me see the shape of the New York skyline forming on the horizon. My heart leapt as I saw New York, I was finally going home, I took a minute to take it in before running off to help get ready to dock. Although I tried to get everything ready fast, I couldn't stop my mind from wandering back to the last time I was in New York, back when I was with my family, the Newsies, back when I was around 10 years old…

------

I had been living on the streets now for close to a month and although times were tough and I was young, I was able to survive up till now. I had learned to steal what food or money I needed to make it through each day.

I was returning from my latest "job", as I liked to call it, when I found my self-looking for a new place to spend the night. I usually took alleys or abandoned wear houses but tonight I was in Brooklyn and I wasn't used to the area or alleys, and so my search continued as the sun began to set. As I hunted for an alley, the warm summer air started to drop and I felt it begin to rain. I sighed and ran for the nearest shelter I could find, which happened to be under some boxes on a near by dock. I settled down and waited for the rain to stop so I could find a better place to sleep. But as I waited and the rain didn't subside, I found myself drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later, I was awoken by the sound of voices approaching me; I got to my feet silently and waited for the people to walk by me. I soon saw two boys coming from the shadows and, I watched as they came into the light around me. The second I saw the first boy was close enough, I jumped out to protect my spot. But the other one saw me moving closer and he punched through the darkness, hitting me square in the jaw. I looked up and hit him back before quickly ducking when he went to strike again. But the other boy grabbed his arm in mid air and stopped his attempt to hit again.

"Whoa there Spot watch what your fighting," I heard him say as the boy, Spot, looked closer into the shadows I was occupying.

I stepped out into the light, to show them I was in fact a girl. When I entered into the dim light I saw a kid around my age that I figured out was Spot and a kid around 19 holding onto him. For a moment I thought I saw embarrassment pass over Spots face but it was soon turned to anger.

" This is our territory, watch what you do here, and who you pick fights with." Spot said to me before turning around and was led away by the older kid.

As soon as I was sure they were gone I settled back down into the boxes and slept until the sun began to rise. At the first sign of light and noises coming from the streets, I woke up and started looking for some food or money. I had learned that it was best to clear any sleeping place by the time morning came, and in this case I figured I didn't want to take the chance of being found again. So as the day wore on I make a little spare change and managed to buy an apple for lunch and a sandwich for dinner.

By nightfall I decided that I would sleep at the docks again instead of taking the time to find a new place. I surveyed the area making sure no one was around before I crossed over to the docks and falling asleep for the night.

-----

For the next week or so I stayed in Brooklyn and spent my days working and nights at the docks. I had seen Spot and the other kid around during the day but neither of them gave me much trouble besides a look here or there if I was to close to them.

I was on my way back to the docks to get some sleep when I heard someone following me. I began to pick up my pace and listened to see if the footsteps had quickened also, I cursed to my self as I heard them match my own pace and soon dodged into the nearest alley I found. I had hoped there would be a door or something to hide behind but with my luck I was met with a dead end. I turned to face my attackers and found two boys at the entrance of the alley. I looked at them with cold eyes and stepped into the dim street light, they followed my actions and I saw that they were much older. Inwardly I cringed and fear flowed through my body, but on the outside I kept my face hard and cold. They however weren't impressed and one of them jumped me while the other took out some brass knuckles. The fight broke out almost one sided, but I did manage to get in a few hits here and there. The last thing I remember from the fight was being stood up and the kid with the brass knuckles knocking me down. I fell hard and as soon as my head hit the ground I blacked out.

----

When I came back to my senses I realized I was laying in a bed, but before I opened my eyes, I tried to remember what happened and why I was in so much pain, then it all came back,

"I don't remember a fight hurting that much before" I said to myself. I opened my eyes to see Spot staring at me with a grin on his face.

"Well you did get soaked pretty bad there, you alright?" he asked

"You saved me?" surprise and doubt evident in my voice

"Yeah well you were kinda lying in the ally unconscious me and Target couldn't just leave you there." He said as he moved to sit at the end of the bed.

"Target?" I asked.

"Yeah Target, he's the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, and I'm Spot Conlon." He spit in his hand and held it out to me.

"Kendra" I answered and followed his spit-shake.

"So how long ya been in Brooklyn, I haven't seen ya around here before a week ago."

"I drift around from place to place, never staying long" he nodded in understanding.

"Ya should be careful, Brooklyn's a tough place." I was surprised by the concern I heard in his voice.

"Yeah well I've held my own thanks"

We sat in silence as I took the time to survey the room. It was lined with beds; some bunked others not but most seemed to be occupied, for there were massive clumps of sheets on them. 'This must be their lodging house' I thought to myself. I looked back at Spot and he turned to me.

"Ya should be a newsie with me, I mean you have been spending a lot of time in our hang out" I smiled thinking of how I took over the docks at night. But before I had a chance to think about it Spot jumped up from the bed.

"Come on" he said as he left the room. I got out of bed and hurried to keep up with him. I finally found him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where we goin?" I yelled as he started to move towards the door.

"To see Target" was all I heard before he took off again, this time however; I couldn't keep up with him for my pain from last night started to come back. I slowed my pace and soon met up with Spot at the docks. I watched as he talked to who I figured was Target. Spot pointed over to me, and Target followed his finger. I then realized he was the other kid that I had seen with Spot, when I first came to Brooklyn. I felt Target was studying me for awhile before Spot motioned for me to come over.

I approached Target's spot on the docks a little unsure of what to expect.

"Spot tells me you want to be a newsie" he spoke as soon as I was next to him.

I nodded hesitantly, he smiled at me, and "Well I don't see why a girl can't be a newsie, times are changing," he said the last part softly.

"How old are you?"

"10" he nodded again and looked at the newsies running around the docks.

"Spot can show you the ropes".

Well there it is the first chapter, please tell review if you want more or have a comment, no flames though


	2. Hawkin' the Headlines

Disclaimer: same as first chapter

A/N heres the next chapter even though no one reviewed my first, please tell me if I should continue with this…

----

I walked off following Spot, towards a group of newsies at the end of the dock.

"Heya Spot" I heard someone great him as we approached the group.

"Guys this is Kendra, she's goin' to be a newsie" Spot said while sending them a glare to not question him.

"Kendra this is Falcon, Razor, Ashes, and Bolt." I nodded to each of them.

Spot went off to talk with some of them, while one of them came over to me.

"Ashes" he said as he spit shook with me.

I looked him over as he did the same to me. He was taller than Spot with dark brown hair tucked under a hat. His eyes were a dark gray and he had a cigar sticking out of his mouth.

"We need to think of a newsie name for ya if you're goin' to be one"

"A newsie name?" I asked confused

"Yeah, ya didn't think Ashes was me real name did ya?" he chuckled as the cigar moved up and down in his mouth, releasing ashes from it.

I soon laughed with him.

"How old are ya kid?"

"10" I answered for the second time today.

"I'm 14 but the others ya met are either 12 or 13 and Spot just turned 11 although he acts much older."

"Don't we all" I said, Ashes turned and looked at me before nodding slowly.

"You grew up on the streets then?"

"For a month or so but before then it was close enough to livin' on them" he nodded again.

"Most of the Newsies are runaways or orphans, I don't know many who have a family to go home to at night."

In the distance I heard a bell ringing and noticed many of the boys started to move towards it. Spot came up next to me, "Come on I'll teach ya to sell the afternoon edition."

I followed as he led me through the maze of people leaving the docks. He slowed his pace as he met up with Target.

Target led the newsies towards what seemed to be the distribution center and all everyone formed a line behind Target. I waited behind Spot and Target, not sure of what to do, but Spot ordered papes for me to sell. I walked off with Spot and Target while they skimmed thought the paper. I watched them silently taking in everything they said. Target was discussing headlines to use with Spot and soon others joined the talk. Before long all the newsies had bought their papes and they all went their own way. Spot nodded for me to follow him.

We walked through streets until we came to a small park by the docks. "This is my sellin' spot, each newsie has their own or sometimes two will share." I nodded and he continued.

"Here you can start with 20 papes. What ya gotta learn is that headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes." I looked at him with uncertainty.

"Ok here take this headline, Mayors daughter seen taking a fishing trip. Now you improve the truth a little." He thought for a minute before shouting, "Mayors daughter takin' by sailors" he waved the pape over his head and a few people came to buy one.

He looked at my and smirked, "See nothin' to it."

I took the papes and walked a little ways off from Spot. I used Spot's headline and some that I had heard Target making up, or "improvin'".

Awhile later I walked back over to Spot with no papes left and money in my pockets. I smiled as he looked over at me.

"Not bad for your first time." I handed him the money

He shook his head; "Nah you disserved it besides ya need to eat tonight too" he finished selling his last papes before turning back to me

"So how'd ya like it?" I shrugged, "Its not to bad"

He laughed, "Come on lets go get some food"

I smiled at the thought of food. Spot led me back the way we came and then took some turns which was just confusing me, and soon we stopped in front of a small restaurant. The sign read Fulton's Restaurant. I entered through the doors after Spot and saw that all the newsies were sitting around in the tables. "This must be where they always eat," I thought as I took a seat with Spot. I looked around the table and recognized the newsies as some of the ones Spot introduced me to. Spot talked with them, as I sat back not sure what to say seeing as I didn't really know them yet. Not long after we came in the waiter showed up to take our order, I ordered a sandwich along with Spot.

When our food came I dived into mine not remembering the last time I ate.

"Whoa there slow down, it's not goin to run away," Spot said laughing at my attempt to eat.

I smiled and slowed down. "We need to get her a newsies name," Ashes said to Spot and the others. The all nodded and started to think of names. But since none really had talked to me or seen me more than once, no one had any ideas yet. Spot soon told them that I had sold all my papes

"So how'd ya like your first day?" one newsie asked, I thought his name was Falcon.

"It was nice not hidin' at your docks for once" Falcon laughed along with the others.

"Alright guys I'm heading back to the lodging house, Spot ya coming?" Target motioned for Spot to follow him. After Spot and Target left the table began to talk again.

"I wonder what it's about this time?" Falcon said to Ashes and the others. I looked at them confused, "What are they doin'" I asked

"Talkin' about some type of leader stuff, Spot's second in command and they are probably discussin' that run in with the Bronx we had not to long ago." I nodded and looked out at the door that they had just left.

"Ya comin' Kendra?" Ashes asked as he stood up from the table. I looked around and found that the place had cleared out. I nodded and followed him into the streets. As we walked back to the lodging house I took in the sites that I had become familiar with over the last week or so. But seeing them all now had a different meaning, I didn't have to search through them to find a place to hid or sleep. I could enjoy having a place to go to and yet still see the docks. Although I was used to moving around a lot I figured I could stay here for awhile. I smiled as we rounded the corner and entered the lodging house.

As Ashes and I walked into the bunkroom, he pointed over to an empty bed, "You can have the bottom bunk, I'm on the top." I nodded and started to move towards the bed but stopped realizing I must look like crap from the attack I had last night.

"Um Ashes," he turned back to me, "where's the bathroom?" I asked. He laughed softly and pointed to the room at the end of the bunkroom. I smiled and made my way towards it.

I found the sink and splashed some water on my face. As I looked up into the mirror I sighed, I had a bruise forming around my left eye and I had a busted lip from the brass knuckles. I looked around and found a comb on one of the sinks, I took it hoping no one would mind and attempted to brush my hair out. After about 10 minutes I looked back into the mirror seeing a different person. My long brown hair was brushed out and now fell into messy curls and my deep brown eyes stood out in my tan skin now clean of the dirt. I sighed and headed back into the bunkroom and made my way to the bed. I was tired from the last day and night and I just wanted some sleep. I didn't even notice as Spot walked into the room with Target and they talked to the other newsies and began to play poker. I just found myself fast asleep in my new bed as soon as I hit the pillow.

A/N Fulton was the name of a man, Robert Fulton, who had a ferry that took people between Manhattan and Brooklyn for 3 cents before the Bridge was built…just thought id share some history but anyways I hope you liked the chapter, pleaseeeeee review im begging you!!


	3. 50 papes

A/N Heres the next chapter I hope more people review to it but thanks to my first and only reviewer, Pencil3!  
  
The next morning I woke to the sounds of shouting. I groaned and turned over away from the noise. "Get up Kendra!" I heard Ashes yell into my ear. I opened my eyes and shot him a warning glare.  
  
"I take it you're not a morning person huh?" Spot asked as he came over to my bunk. I shook my head and sat up in the bed, Spot pushed a pile of clothes in my hands.  
  
"They are my extras, you can have them"  
  
"Thanks" I said before heading off towards the bathroom to change.  
  
When I returned I found Spot waiting for me, "Come on we got papes to sell"  
  
I nodded and we made our way onto the street and towards the distribution center. I stepped in line behind Spot and Target and waited for my turn to buy papes. Spot ordered 100 and I soon stepped up.  
  
"How many" the old man behind the window asked me.  
  
"50" I said handing him my money  
  
Another boy soon handed me a stack of 50. I grabbed it and went off to find Spot and some headlines for today. As I approached Spot, Target looked over and smiled, "I see you're ready to be a newsie." He said motioning for the stack of 50 papers I had.  
  
I nodded and smiled, "Well ya can't expect me to be sellin' 20 everyday and make enough money"  
  
Spot laughed before continuing talking to Target. I listened hoping to find out what to use as headlines but they were talking about something else. But before I could go talk to Ashes and the others, the newsies all made there way out of the distribution office and onto the streets. I picked up my pace to keep up with Spot as we made our way to his selling spot.  
  
"Ya sure you're ready to sell that many papes?" Spot asked when we stopped at a corner to sell. I looked up at him, His blue eyes piercing my brown ones; my face turned in anger. "Are ya sayin' I can't sell this many?"  
  
"It's just that that's a lot to sell on your second day"  
  
"Well I can sell 'em all" I walked down the street a little ways to sell my papes and I would sell them all.  
  
I sighed as I wiped my forehead, the sun was climbing higher in the sky as the heat rose with it. This was more tiring than I had expected but I only had 10 papers left. I smiled at the thought and glanced over towards Spot to see how he was doing. He was still holding his papers so I figured I still had time to show him I could do this. I brought myself back to hawking the headlines hoping to get rid of these papers soon.  
  
A few minutes later and with 1 paper left, I noticed Spot making his way towards me. My attention soon turned back to the last one I had to sell, and I yelled out some headline I had improved causing a lady to come over and buy it form me. The minute it left my hand I turned and looked at Spot. He came to a stop and slowly shook his head; "Well I guess ya can sell 50 papes. Come on lets get some lunch" I nodded happily as my stomach growled for the food I finally had enough money to buy.  
  
As we walked into the restaurant I heard people yell hellos to both Spot and I as we made our way towards the table. Spot sat down across from Target and next to Ashes I took a seat next to Target.  
  
"What's the matter Spot? Did she sell all her papes?" Target asked as soon as he saw Spot's face and mine.  
  
"Shut up." Was all that Spot said before he changed the subject to tonight's poker game.  
  
"So who's comin' tonight?" Ashes asked stepping into the conversation  
  
"Well the Bronx isn't coming since we are, but it is Queens and Harlem tonight but I think some from Manhattan are showing up" Target answered as he dug into his food.  
  
"You ever play poker kid?" I turned to him realizing the question was directed towards me.  
  
I shrugged, "A little"  
  
"Well you're welcome to join us tonight, it's over in Queens." I nodded again to Target and he smiled as we finished our meals.  
  
After lunch some of the newsies went back to the docks to swim, I decided to join them since Spot was somewhere with Target. So I walked back with Ashes and Falcon.  
  
"So ya enjoyin' bein' a newsie?" Falcon asked  
  
I turned to look at him, "Ya could say that" I said before racing off to the docks. Ashes and Falcon laughed before taking off after me. I stopped running when I made it to the end of the dock and I heard Falcon and Ashes' footsteps slow down behind me.  
  
"You're crazy" Ashes laughed as he sat down on the edge of the docks. I laughed and shook my head as I watched both Ashes and Falcon join some other newsies in the water.  
  
"Ya comin' in or did you just run all that way for nothing." Ashes yelled from the water. I took off my shoes and socks and jumped in after them. The longer we stayed in the water the more I realized we had missed the afternoon edition. "Um guys ya think we should go sell some more?"  
  
"Nah we already missed the bell so people are already buyin' from other newsies," Ashes said as he climbed out of the water. I climbed out after him and picked up my socks and shoes. I looked down and realized I was soaking wet and didn't have a change of clothes. I sighed and walked back with Ashes and Falcon to the lodging house.  
  
Inside they both changed into new clothes, I sat down on my bed thinking of how to dry my clothes.  
  
"Here" Falcon said as he tossed pants and a shirt at me.  
  
"You can use them till yours are dry. Although those might be kinda big"  
  
"Thanks" I smiled before going to change in the bathroom.  
  
When I came back out I noticed Spot was in the bunkroom, "Where were ya?" he asked when he saw me.  
  
"I was swimmin' with Falcon and Ashes and we lost track of time."  
  
"Alright" He laid down on his bunk. I looked out the window to see the sun setting in the distance. "I'm goin' to take a walk," I said to Spot.  
  
"Just don't be too long we are goin' to the poker game later" I nodded and walked outside letting the cooler air surround me. The sun setting meant a break in the summer heat and I was glad for it. Instead of taking a walk I just headed to the docks. I sat down at the edge and stared off into the water. I don't know why but I felt at ease near the water so I took this time to enjoy it.  
  
"I knew I would find ya here" I turned to find Spot standing behind me. I laughed, "what gave it away?"  
  
"I don't know maybe the fact ya were sleepin' here for awhile." He sat down next to me and glanced across the water. The water was now losing the reds and pinks that were cast across it from the setting sun and it was becoming a much darker blue as night approached.  
  
"What's that?" Spot asked as he nodded to hand. I looked down and became aware that I was playing with my necklace.  
  
"Oh, this was my mothers, it's pirates gold" he looked at me funny and burst our laughing, "A pirate's huh?"  
  
"Yes a pirate's. And I'm goin to be one" This made Spot laugh even more, until I hit him in the arm. He stopped and rubbed it. "Sorry it's just I've never heard a girl pirate before"  
  
"Well I was the first girl newsie in Brooklyn so I can be the first girl pirate."  
  
"Come on it's getting' late we should head over to Queens." I sighed, "You go on I wanna stay out here a little longer."  
  
"Ya sure ya don't wanna go?"  
  
"Yeah" he disappeared into the darkened streets heading off to Queens. I stayed a little longer before leaving for the lodging house and some sleep.  
  
A/N Well there it is, sorry if it's a little slow but maybe Kendra gets a name next and maybe Manhattan comes in, review if you want to find out. 


	4. A new name

Disclaimer: don't own anyone from the movie

A/n well here's the next chapter, enjoy, at least I hope you will…

---

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of the other newsies around me. I sighed and turned over hoping to get more sleep, but unfortunately that never seemed to happen.

"Rise and Shine!" Spot yelled as he made his way towards me.

"I'm up no need to yell," I said as I picked myself off my bed and headed off to the bathroom.

Spot laughed and continued to get dressed.

I soon joined Spot and the rest of the newsies out on the streets on our way to buy papers. "So anyone think of a name for you yet?" Target asked

I shook my head as Spot jumped in, "Well I'm workin on it, don't rush me. You missed out last night, ya should have come to the poker game."

I shrugged, "Maybe next time." Spot nodded before turning back to me; "I got it"

"Got what?" Target asked

"A name for Kendra, what ya think bout Sea Legs?" he asked me I thought about it and smiled.

"I like it" I said to Spot

"Why Sea Legs?" Target asked not making sense of the name

"Well she lived at the docks before we found her right?" Target nodded, "And she spends time down there a lot, and well she has a gold coin for a necklace, she claims its pirates gold." Spot laughed again at the thought of me wanting to be a pirate.

"Hey I'll be a pirate just wait," I said hitting Spot in the arm.

Target smiled at us; "Well I think its perfect. Hey guys!" Target yelled as soon as we stopped in front of the distribution center. All the newsies stopped to listen to Target before going to get their papers.

"Boys this here is now Sea Legs." I smiled and the newsies nodded and went to get their papers.

Ashes came up to me along with Falcon. "So ya got ya newsie name huh?"

"Looks like it" I said before following them into line. That day I sold alone, I took a place across from Spot and by the docks. Since it fit my name this was to be my new selling spot and I didn't mind one bit.

The next weeks passed regularly. But tonight there was a big poker game in Brooklyn. Some newsies from Manhattan and Harlem were coming over for it. Spot told me I should attend this one and meet some of the other newsies. I agreed and I found myself back at the docks waiting for the poker game to start. I sighed and gazed across the water, soon these waters would be covered with ice and the snow would set in. Cold weather wasn't something I was looking forward to, along with the other kids that lived on the streets. But at least I had a place to stay this winter. I smiled as I heard the newsies in the lodging house. They were all getting in a few hands before the other newsies arrived. I stood up after another look at the water and headed inside to wait for the game to start.

"Heya Sea Legs" Ashes said when he saw me enter the bunkroom.

"Heya Ashes, how's it rolling?" he shrugged

"Not to bad." I nodded and took a seat next to him at the makeshift table that would be used for poker later tonight. I watched as the others finished out their game, but when I was about to deal into the next round, I heard voices coming up the stairs. I turned to see a group of newsies all from various ages joining us in the bunkroom. Target got up to spit shake with what appeared to be the leaders from Manhattan and Harlem. Spot joined him and soon the leaders made their way towards the table. They all took a seat and a few others came to join us. Falcon and Razor came in with two more tables so more could play. I got up and walked over to the table with Razor, Falcon and Ashes; letting Target, Spot and the other leaders have their own table. I sat down and Ashes dealt me in. "This is Sea Legs," I saw Ashes nod to me, "That's Ax from Harlem, and Kid Blink and Mush from Manhattan" I nodded hello to them before picking up my cards and starting the game.

As the night went on, few people were left at each table, and more were scattered around the room talking. My table now consisted of Ax, Ashes and me. Ashes soon folded and Ax and I was left.

"I gotta admit I didn't think girls knew how to play poker, let alone this well."

"Well I'm not like most girls ya know," I said showing my cards, which happened to be a full house. Ax sighed as I took his money from the table.

I stood up form the table and went towards my bed. I sat down and watched Spots game finish out. He was playing against Target and another kid I didn't know, but he looked around Spots age and mine. Like Ashes he had a cigar hanging out of his mouth and from the looks of things he was pretty good at poker. Soon the game ended and the other boy had won. The other newsies were starting to file out of the lodging house with their leaders.

Spot turned to look at me, "So how'd ya make out tonight?"

"I would say not to bad since I won the last one, unlike you" Spot smiled and shook his head. "Well Race is a pretty good gambler." Race looked up from taking his winnings and smiled at me.

"Race this here is Sea Legs, Sea Legs this is Racetrack from Manhattan."

"Hi," I said smiling as he winked at me.

"Well I should be heading back with the others, see ya around Sea Legs." He got up and joined the rest of his newsies before making his way out of the lodging house. Soon the bunkroom was quite and it almost felt weird to not have a lot of noise, but most of the newsies were settling down since it was late and we still had to work in the morning.

The next morning Spot took me over to Manhattan for lunch. I met up with Race and the others I had met last night. They were all so friendly to everyone that I was a little taken aback by it. Brooklyn was colder on the outside and even so to outsiders but Manhattan was different not a bad different though. We all went to a place called Tibby's and there I was introduced to more newsies most were around my age or a year or so older but there were some young and old too. The older one was their leader who was about Targets age I guessed. He was called Dante; he was nice to Spot and I and let us sell with them for the afternoon.

Over the next few months I became better friends with Manhattan while still keeping hold of Brooklyn. But sometimes I would go sell by the harbor in Manhattan or spend the day at the racetracks with Race, and Spot when he joined us. So now I moved back and forth between the two, this gave me more freedom and that's all I needed to keep me happy for now.

A/N please review if you're readin' this story it would mean a lot to me and make me review fast knowing people read it


End file.
